ErOwari
by Idyme
Summary: La suite et fin de ma trilogie , ErO-wari clôture ma "Ero-Edition" . Pour ceux qui ont lu les deux premiers, car je ne puis résumer sans spoiler... Yaoi et Hétéro , violence.


Ben ouais. Mes parents sont comme tous les autres. À me voir sortir tous les soirs et ne revenir que le lendemain matin , et à ne jamais m'entendre parler de « ce jour » , ils m'ont envoyé chez une psychologue.

Au début , et ce en guise de présentation , elle me demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à l'interieur de la banque... Je lui conseillai de lire le journal. Les témoignages devraient satisfaire sa curiosité plus que présente dans notre discussion.

Elle insistait , trouvait des détours pour atteindre la case mémoire de mon cerveau et en tirer des informations... Qu'elle aille au diable.

Elle se plongea dans un silence professionnel censé me pousser à parler , mais que neni , elle peut se taire longtemps .

Puis , voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de ce côté là , elle changea de sujet. « Que fais tu , les soirs ou tu sors? »

Trop curieuse. Trop sainte. Son tailleur rose saumon trop bien rangé , son collier de perles d'huitre qui décorait sa vieille peau déshydratée , sa coiffure lisse et insipide, dépourvue de vie...Elle était le modèle parfait de celle qui a vécu dans l'hideuse communauté des riches sans histoires. Putain de sainte. Ouvre les écoutilles , celle là tu la retiendras.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre , et le minuteur en forme d'oeuf qu'elle posait sur son bureau annonça la fin de la séance. Elle l'arrêta , et , ayant vu que je m'étais apprêtée à répondre , elle me reposa sa question. « Alors? Tu fais quoi quand tu sors? Tu vois des amies ? »

je lèvai vers elle un regard sadique et répondis d'un ton fermé : « Je regarde les hommes baiser .»

Je quittai la salle , la laissant sur ses idées prédéfinies et marchai à pas légèrs jusqu'à la sortie du cabinet.

Ma montre inquiquait qu' il était déja tard. J'avais cours le lendemain. Je m'en foutais. J'irais là où j'avais prévu d'aller. Parce que ce soir , c'était un soir spécial. Ce soir , là où j'allais...

Je marchai lentement dans les rues assombries par le crépuscule et laissai mes pas me guider vers « l'illégal » , club ou je venais depuis un mois maintenant .

Depuis « ce jour » , j'avais d'abord pensé que voir des hommes ensemble me plaisait juste et avais acheté pas mal de pornos gay afin de tenter de combler ce vide en moi...mais aucun n'y fit , trop surjoué , trop sécurisant...

J'avais alors décidé de m'inscrire à « l'illégal » , club libertin et bisexuel , échangiste... Depuis , j'y retournai régulierement et consommait l'absinthe qu'on y servait tout en regardant les corps s'étendre les uns aux autres et se mêller en une interminable orgie.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez...

Et ce soir , le thème de la soirée était justement le SM. Je présentai ma carte aux videurs qui , habitués à me voir errer par ici un peu tous les soirs , la regardèrent à peine.

Le club se remplissait peu à peu , et les protagoniste se mettaient en place. C'est alors que je le vis...Ce type ...son chignion gris encore et toujours plaçé sur sa tête emplie de violence...Takeru... Derrière lui entrèrent Tsubuku et Hitsugi ainsi que Kyo , étrangement calme. Takeru passait et repassait autour de lui en le pinçant et lui claquant les fesses. Puis il leva la tête afin d'observer son entourage. D'un coup d'oeil il m'apreçut et me recconnu. Il donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Tsubuku , et les quatres hommes vinrent en ma direction. Ils s'approchaient de moi avec lenteur et confiance tandis que mon coeur semblait vouloir partir en courant. Paralysée par la peur , j'étais tremblante et incapable de respirer. J'avais chaud , trop chaud. Chacun avait son sourire , sauf Kyo qui se complaisait dans un regard sombre et fermé envers quiconque l'approchait. Il ressemblait à un animal dressé pour l'attaque qui suivait ses maîtres avec docilité et respect. Quand ils furent à ma hauteur , ils m'entourèrent de leur nombre . Leur présence combla immédiatement l'abîme béante creusée en mon âme . Les tremblements secouaient mon petit être endolori de peur. À Chaque effluve de leur corps qui me parvenait , mes reins s'enserraient en frissons de désir interminables. Mon estomac se nouait de panique , tant et si bien que je dû me retenir de gerber.

Tsubuku approcha son visage du mien et souffla doucement sur ma joue...Je percevai son haleine obsedante et son calme me donna immédiatement envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon corps qui m'ordonnait de rester là. Corps et esprits étant détachés l'un de l'autre , et mon corps plus fort que mon esprit , je me retrouvai acculée avec les fils du diable en personne.

Quel enfer délicieux...

Finalement , l'élégant psychopathe s'approcha de mon oreille et sussura , tel un serpent « Tu vas bien regarder le spectacle ne? Tu sais , nous sommes venus spécialement pour toi... »

Il me mordit viollemment l'oreille , et un rictus étouffé glissa de sa bouche pulpeuse. Que voulaient t'ils dire par spécialement pour moi ? Ils savaient que j'étais inscrite? Que savaient t'ils?

Je ne pus prendre le temps de réflechir plus longtemps , que déjà Takeru plantait ses doigts dans mon poignet et me tirait derrière lui . Mon corps le suivit sagement , comme si sa personne elle même était un ordre. Il me jeta sur la banquette d'un endroit à peine plus isolé que le reste. Les hommes s'assirent de part et d'autre de moi afin de m'entourer de leurs corps d'éphèbes. Je me sentai coincée , perdue...j'adorais ça.

La soirée commençait , et le gérant expliqua les règles du jeu.

"Tous les coups sont permis .Si réellement le partenaire veut arrêter , il doit dire crayon. À l'entente de ce mot , il est strictement interdit de continuer. Sinon , Amusez vous. »

Les corps des autres clients commençaient déjà à se heurter les uns aux vulgarités de toute sortes s'échappaient en tous sens. Les quatre hommes autour de moi ne bougeaient pas pour autant , admirant ce spectacle de violence sensuelle. Puis Hitsugi laissa échapper un rictus amusé : « Kyo , crois moi , tu pourras crier le mot crayon autant que tu veux , je ne te laisserai pas partir pour autant... »

Sur ces mots , .Kyo se retourna brutalement vers Hitsugi , et lui planta une lame dans la jambe droite. L'attaqué eut un cri de surprise et de douleur , mais , en un geste adroit , il attrappa la chevelure blonde du responsable de sa blessure.

Il se leva tant bien que mal , le sang suintant de sa jambe dont la lame n'avait pas quitté la chair. Hitsugi jeta le toilé sur le sol et le maintint de sa jambe blessée. Il retira l'objet métallique de sa plaie et l'envoya au loin dans la salle. Il transpirait . Le sang dégoulinait sur le corps fin de l'autre. Finalement , il se pencha au dessus du corps à présent soumis , et lui heurta la joue de son poing fermé.

De là , il commença déjà à le dénuder. Je remarquai alors combien le corps de l'homme était meurtri. Bleus et coupures , cicatrices en tous genres...Combien de fois ces hommes lui étaient passés dessus? À cette idée , je sentis immédiattement mon corps se réchauffer .

Hitsugi avait esserré la gorge pâle de sa victime et approchait son bassin de sa tête. Le toilé tremblait entre ses doigts , sa respiration était rauque , tandis qu'il déboutonnait le pantalon de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Il trouva vite le sexe gonflé de son agresseur et s'empressa de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Hitsugi renversa la tête en arrière , il semblait ne plus penser à sa douleur. Takeru s'était levé et les avit rejoints. Il déshabillait maintenant le bas du blond et lui mordait viollement les fesses. Tsubuku était resté près de moi. Je sentais son regard pesant de tranquilité sur mon corps et sur mon visage. Il voyait bien que je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de la scène , comme la dernière fois... Il rit. D'un rire criminel tant il était beau. Je me sentis mouiller instantanément . Je me sentis le désirer plus que tout. Il le savait. L'odeur de mon corps se répendait jusqu'à son flair de prédateur en chasse , je le savais.

"Que crois tu , pauvre pucelle? Tu me vois moi , avec une femme? »

Je ne dis rien. Il savait aussi que j'étais vierge. Hitsugi retira son sexe de la bouche du blond pendant que Takeru entrait un à un ses doigts meurtriers dans le corps de l'impatient Kyo .

Tsubuku vint prendre la place d'Hitsugi , pendant que ce dernier s'installait près de moi . Il était totalement nu , essouflé , son sexe était toujours tendu à l'extrême , et sa jambe refusait de coaguler.

"je sens l'odeur de ta mouille jusqu'ici. Tu en as envie , pas vrai ? »

Effrayée plus que tout par cet homme qui me parlait , ma voix refusa de passer la barrière que constituait mes lèvres. « Répond ! »

-je...je... »

L'homme claqua la langue , agaçé , puis il m'attrappa par les cheveux et me traina jusqu'à côté de la scène qui se déroulait sur le sol moelleux du club.

Kyo était entièrement bloqué par la force de ses deux assaillants qui tour à tour le prenaient sans se soucier de son bon vouloir. De nombreuses traces de griffures décoraient sa peau fine . De là où j'étais , je pouvais clairement voir combien son érection s'imposait à son corps , contredisant son envie évidente de les buter un à un. Hitsugi m'allongea sur le ventre sans douceur et me déshabilla avec une habileté surprenante. Je me débattai sous lui , cherchai à me défaire de son poids , mais rien à faire. Alors que j'étais nue sous son corps pas plus vêtu , il m'attrappa les mains pour me les immobiliser dans le dos. Je sentai son liquide vital poisseux et chaud se répandre sur mon dos .Il cracha sur l'entrée de mon vagin et me releva brusquement les reins. Il se pencha à mon oreille et murmura...

Alors il se releva et entra en moi d'un coup de rein cruel. Je crus que tout mon être se déchirait tant l'intrusion était douleureusement délicieuse. J'avais retenu un cri et avais planté viollemment mes dents dans ma lèvre inferieure.

Hitsugi tremblant de par sa plaie , commençait déjà à me pilonner de coups brutaux , et je rouvrai les yeux . Kyo et les deux autres hommes laissaient leurs voix se meller au concerto que donnait tout le club. Rauque et puissants , les longs gémissements de ces adonis me mettaient dans un état second. Je Sentais la présence d'Hitsugi dans mon corps , douleureuse comme jamais... Mes poignets me faisaient mal...

Il arrêta un moment ses coups de hanches . « Je ne t'entends pas! Je veux t'entendre crier ta douleur! »

Il m'infligea une claque violente sur la croupe , et un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de mon être.

Puis il reccommença ses mouvement saccadés . Cette fois je ne pus plus longtemps retenir ma voix...j'avais tellement mal...c'était si bon , d'avoir si peur , de ne pas savoir ce qui arrive à son corps... Mais plus je criais , plus la douleur s'estompait , laissant place à un plaisir naissant .

Puis on entendit Kyo atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Je levais tant bien que mal mon regard vers lui pour voir ses partenaires l'abandonner à son sort .

Puis , Tout en fixant mon regard vitreux , Tsubuku vint se mettre à cheval sur Takeru et se laissa glisser le long de sa verge tendue.

L'homme aux cheveux gris dont le chignion s'était défait ne retint pas sa plainte lascive et grisante tandis que son uke ondulait du bassin .

Les sensations du corps qui me prenait devenaient de plus en plus plaisantes...Il n'y avait plus de douleur , plus trop , du moins , et seules les sensations d'excitation et de peur se laissaient ressentir pleinement.

Finalement , Hitsugi accelera ses mouvements pour se cambrer en un éclat de voix étouffé. Je le savais se répendre en moi...et ça m'excitait.

Il resta un peu en moi pour savourer son orgasme , et je sentis sa queue palpiter . Puis il se retira . Moi , encore tremblante , vide d'avoir supporté le corps étranger , vint m'étaler près d'un Kyo à peu près dans le même état.

Alors que Takeru atteignait les limbes du plaisir , Hitsugi Tituba jusqu'au couple et prit en bouche le sexe de Tsubuku , trop à l'affut d'attention pour qu'on puisse le laisser ainsi. Il jouit presque aussitôt dans son suçoir tant l'excitation l'avait travaillé , et Hitsugi but avidement le liquide qui s'en réchappait.

Finalement , tous satisfaits , ils s'étallèrent autour de nous , le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

Puis nous nous rhabillâmes comme nous pouvions. La soirée continuait , et nous sortîmes tous en même temps de la salle échaudée.

Ils s'appuiyèrent au mur et s'allumèrent chacun une clope . Hitsugi avait pâli et son sang continuait de couler. Kyo se pencha vers lui , clope au bec , Et il arracha un pan de sa chemise. Il s'en servit comme garrot sur la jambe qu 'il avait lui même blessé . « je désinfecterai en rentrant. ». Puis il se releva et replaqua son dos contre le mur.

Ils fumèrent silencieusement , puis je brisai le silence.

« Je passe la nuit avec vous ».

Tsubuku hocha simplement la tête et tous prirent le chemin du retour.

Ils n'étaient pas surpris. Ma place était à leurs violents côtés...

La nuit était humide et froide , la moiteur de nos corps ajoutant à ce tableau une étrange sensation...Je repensai à ce moment , ce moment ou ma virginité avait été dérobée , juste avant...

Il s'était penché à mon oreille et il avait murmuré... Comme un souffle , il m'avait dit:

« Respire un bon coup »


End file.
